They're coming for you
by KlainersandBlainers
Summary: "They're after you. They're after you and they'll do anything they can to get to you." Warning on each chapter
1. Chapter 1

WARNINGS: Violence and slash

Stiles was in the middle of talking when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket, signalling that someone was trying to call him. He retrieved it from his back pocket, and the caller ID lit up with Scott's face. Stiles loved that photo of his best friend, he took it when the boy was in the middle of talking, and then decided that he would keep it. He slide his thumb across the screen as he accepted the call and then put it to his ear. "Hey, Scott." He answered a small smile on his face.

**_"_****_Hey, Stiles." _**The teenager frowned, there was something in his best friend's voice that sounded a little off, but he just shook his head. "What can I do for ya?" **_"Are you busy at the moment?" _**Scott asked, and as far as Stiles knew he had no plans for the next three years, let alone for right now. "Nah, free as rain." He replied into the phone. **_"Hey cool, can you do me a favour and meet me and the pack by Derek's house?" _**Something really was up with Scott, he sounded as if he were being forced into forming words, but Stiles again shook it off. Maybe Scott was upset about something and needed to talk about it… with the pack. "Yeah sure, give me twenty minutes?"

**_"_****_Take all the time you need, mate." _**With that Scott hung up the phone without saying goodbye, and Stiles moved the device away from his ear and put it back in his pocket. "That was Scott." Stiles said to his dad, who nodded his head. "Something sounded off." He mumbled as he got up from his seat, and told his dad that he would be back in a few hours, unless he slept at Scott's house. "Okay, be safe." Mr Stilinski called out after his son, who was already by his jeep. "Oh you know me dad." He called back, a smile still on his face since he and his dad had worked past any trouble between them. "Yeah." His father said as he closed the door behind his son and began to walk back into the kitchen to finish his dinner. "And I know that trouble seems to follow you." He put Stiles' dish in the sink and would make him do the dished when he got home tonight or tomorrow.

Stiles tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he neared Derek's house, something not sitting right on his stomach at the moment. He had a gut feeling saying that this wasn't right, that something wasn't good about coming here right now. He stopped the engine and took out the keys and put them in his pocket. He got out of his car and walked a few metres before he found himself standing in front of the Hale house, alone. **_'Where the hell is Scott?' _**He thought to himself, and as if someone could read his mind, a voice spoke up from behind him. "Stiles." He recognized Scott's voice and his body instantly turned around, and suddenly he knew where the bad feeling in his stomach was coming from.

Derek, Scott and Isaac stood side by side, bruises forming on Isaac's face, but the other two seemed unharmed. All three stood in front of a group of males, holding them by their wrists. "What the hell?" He breathed and suddenly he understood why Scott's voice had been so tense on the phone, he had been forced to drag his best friend into this mess. Stiles took a look at Isaac and his anger just seemed to keep growing. "What the hell did you do?" He said, referring to the men standing behind the wolves, but finally one stepped forward. Stiles guessed that he must have been the leader or something close to that. "How do you think we got Scott to call you?" The man said who had a tinge of British in his voice.

Sties growled as he took in the man's appearance. He was middle aged, a tinge of grey already in his hair, and he had a scar just above his eye. This man was quiet tall, but honestly didn't look like the kidnapping type. "Who are you?" Stiles questioned, but he figured Derek must have already been demanding to know what they were and why they were doing this. "Were here as a warning." He man said, as he moved Closer to Stiles, who knew that he should take a stop back, but didn't. The teenager just continued to look at the man, hard look in his eyes as the 'warning' man stood an inch in front of him. "And that warning involved you hurting my friend?" Isaac whimpered, and Stiles for a second looked at the three still being held tight. For a second his eyes connected with Derek's before he tore them away.

Despite his extremely calm fear, Derek could smell the fear coming from Stiles, and the wolf had to admit, he teenager did a damn good job at hiding it. Derek and Scott exchanged looks, both with anger and with confusion in their eyes. They were as confused as Stiles about what these men were doing here.

"What's this warning then?"

The man looked down and then looked back up at the young male, a small smirk on his face. "Something's coming, Mr Stilinski." He said, and Stiles scoffed, but he could see that the man wasn't finished with this moronic 'warning' he came with. "They're after you. They're after you and they'll do anything they can to get to you." Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Who are 'they'?" He asked, demanding to know as much information as he could. "Werewolves, but these are different." This time, Stiles didn't say anything. "They have been trained in everything you can think of. Torture, physiological torture also, Mr Stilinski."

"Why are they after me?"

"You're the boy who runs with wolves." Stiles rolled his eyes, was every one against that? "You're the mate of a wolf. Not everyone…" The man chuckled. "Not everyone is happy with that." Stiles really found himself growing angry and scared at the same time. "And you couldn't just tell me? You had to beat up my friend just to get me out here?" The male shrugged his shoulders, as if he believed he did nothing wrong. "If I, a random stranger, told you to meet me here, would you have come?" Stiles sighed and remained quiet. "Point made." He mumbled and began to walk away from Stiles.

"Why are you telling me this?" Stiles questioned, and the man stopped and turned to face him once again. "They sent me to." Confusion was written all over Stiles' face, why was this happening to him? The man disappeared behind the men. "If you follow or attack when the men let you go, I'll kill the boy." The British man threatened, but no one believed that threat since he was not behind everyone. "Turn your attention to the far tree behind Sties, left side." He said, and everyone looked behind the Stiles to see someone- no a wolf- snarling as he hid behind the tree, ready to attack at any given moment.

Derek growled. "Don't do anything, Derek." Stiles whispered, but his hearing was able to pick it up. He looked at Stiles to find the male already looking at him. The men let the members of the pack go, and Stiles watched as the boys moved closer to him, not attacking as they were ordered to.

The men were gone and now the four boys were alone outside Derek's house. Derek and Stiles look at each other before the human turned his attention to Isaac, who was already healing. "You okay?" He asked his friend, who nodded his head and pulled Stiles in for a hug. Stiles laughed and returned the hug. "What are we gonna do?" Stiles whispered, fear finally showing on his face. Derek sighed. "Pack stays here tonight so we can plan." Both boys nodded his head and Isaac moved away so he could use his phone to dial everyone else, and inform them on what was going on. "Stiles, I am so sorry, I didn't want to drag you in, but they were hu-"Scott began to apologise, but Stiles shook his head and threw his arm around Scott's shoulder, a one arms hug really. "Someone in your pack was being hurt, you did what you could do help them." Scott shook his head. "Either way, someone still after me." He shrugged, and Scott whined. "So don't apologise, I had to be told and you did what you had to."

Scott remained quiet and then moved away to make his way over to Isaac who was in the middle of explaining things to Jackson.

"You okay?" Derek nodded his head at his mate, and finally saw how Stiles' hands were shaking, as he tried to put them in his pockets. "Stiles. Thing's will be fine." The male said as he pulled the boy in for a hug, which Stiles happily returned. "I won't let anything happen." Stiles shook his head and looked up at Derek, who could see the tears beginning to gather but not fall. "You can't promise that." Derek sighed. "No I can't." He began, the kissed Stiles on the top of his head before adding something else on.

"But I can try."

AN/ I have the next two chapters already written out if you guys want mt to continue. You review and tell me what you think of it. Cheers


	2. Chapter 2

In his sleep, Stiles began to toss and turn on his mattress, the bed creaking slightly under his body as he did so. Small whimpers escaped his closed mouth, his eyes squeezed shut tight. He had sweat covering his face and shirtless chest, he pulled at the sheet under him. A sob threatened to escape his throat as tears fell from behind his closed eyes, leaving shiny trails as they fell down the side of his face. He kicked the blanket of his body as he began to move around too quickly.

After a few moments he bolted upright in bed, and let out a fearful and long scream. His eyes opened but glazed over as the image in his mind refused to leave his mind. The door was thrown opened as Derek entered the room within a second of his mate's scream reaching his ears. He sat behind Stiles and held him tight as the teenager fought against his grip as if it would hurt him. "You're okay, Stiles." Derek whispered in the teen's ear as members of the pack began to stand at Stile's bedroom door while he stayed in the Hale house. He would have stayed with Derek, but Stiles said that he just wanted to spend tonight alone and he would the lay with Derek the nights after that.

Stiles' fighting began to soften as he realised that he was safe in Derek's arms, that everything he had just seen was simply a horrid nightmare and he was safe for now. He opened his eyes and turned into Derek's chest and began to sob. As this happened, Jackson, knowing that the boys would want some time alone, led the pack away. Except Scott and Isaac. The four boys had been in this form the start and none of the three wanted to leave Stiles like this. Scott and Isaac turned into them wolf selves, and as did Derek after pulling away from Stiles for a short moment. The other boys climbed onto the bed and wrapped themselves around Stiles' shaking body.

Stiles turned to sniffle in Derek's soft fur, but even that began to die down after a little while. A new feeling of safety and warm sweeping his body. He slowly began to fall back asleep, this time the nightmares staying away from his mind. "Thank you, guys." He whispered before he had actually fallen asleep, at that no one had a night mare.

Outside the partly opened door, Jackson snapped a picture on his phone. "Jackson." Lydia said, with her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. "Really?" She questioned and the teen laughed. "They're gonna wanna see what they look like in the morning." Lydia's stern face cracked and she smiled when Jackson showed her the phone. "That looks so cute." She cooed and the other just shook his head and rolled his eyes as he put his phone in his pocket and shut the door fully. "Plus it's blackmail against Derek." He grinned, and Lydia slightly slapped him on the upper arm.

"You're an idiot." She mumbled as she walked away and Jackson shrugged.

When the teenager woke up the next morning, Stiles was extremely comfortable and he opened his eyes to see why. He was surrounded and wrapped up in three wolves and he remembered the scenes form last night. He flushed, knowing that he would be so embarrassed. He gently untangled himself from the furry creatures, laughing slightly because they were still asleep, and walked out the room. Once he walked into the living room, Jackson threw him a shirt without even looking at the boy. "Cheers." Stiles said as he put it on in one swift movement as he made his way towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water from the packet that Derek and Scott brought last night while they were to get some groceries. Stiles laughed at the thought of Scott and Derek shopping together, it would have been so bloody funny to anyone who knew them.

"Hey, Stiles." A voice said behind him and the teenager turned around to see Erica, who was also drinking form a water bottle. "Feeling better from last night?" The girl asked, and Stiles ducked his head, forgetting that the pack had actually seen his nightmare when it unfolded like it did. "You don't have to be embarrassed, you know." She said and laid a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. He smiled shortly at her. "We all get them." Stiles nodded his head and kissed her on the forehead before walking away. "I'm lucky to have you as friends." He whispered to her.

"Damn right you are!" Jackson called form his seat on the lounge, and Stiles rolled his eyes. "We're not friends, Jackson." The other teen faked a hurt look and covered his heart with his hand. "Dude that hurt." Stiles laughed and shook his head before making his way back up to the room to retrieve his phone. He tip-toed in seeing the three still asleep. He smirked and opened up camera on his phone, snapping a phone as he chuckled softly. He turned his back to leave the room, missing how Scott was turning back, being the only one awake out of the three.

"Delete it or I'll kill you." His best friend threatened, and Stiles just looked back with a smile before running out the room, Scott hot on his trail. The two friends ran downstairs and outside before Scott had tackled the other boy to the ground and fought to get the phone from his hands. "Ha!" He cried happily while he sat on Stile's chest and deleted the photo. "Asshole." Stiles mumbled when he got his phone given back to him. "Don't take photos then." A voice said and Stiles turned his head to find Derek looking at him with his arms folded across his chest.

"Sour wolf." Stiles murmured, and at that time a car rolled up to the Hale house, and they all saw it was a cop car. Scott pulled Stiles to his feet as one of the men in the car climbed out, and Stiles knew him as his dad's best friend, his partner. By then, a majority of the pack were standing outside, smelling a human other than Stiles

"Hey Joey." Stiles said as he moved forward and stood in front of Joey, who had a grim look on his face. "Something the matter?" Stiles said, any jokes in his brain gone and fear filling his gut. "Your friend Lydia…" The officer began, and Stiles opened his mouth slightly, his eyes opened up wide. "What about her?" He said, barely able to get that out before his throat closed up as he felt tears threatening to fall.

"Lydia has been found dead just outside her home this morning."

Stiles shook his head. "No, she can't be. No, please tell me you're lying." Stile begged, feeling himself begin to fall apart. He just wanted his dad right now. "I'm sorry, kid, but she's dead." Stiles turned around to look at the group, each of their faces mirroring his own. He felt so guilty right now, he really just needed to get away from here, from his friends. He shook his head and ran past the cops and towards his own jeep, and within a second took of driving, heading home. Stiles looked back in the rear-view mirror and saw Derek talking to the said cop.

Stiles eyes began to blur as tears fell down his face, this couldn't be happening. He and Lydia had finally gotten close and were becoming good friends after a long time. This was his fault, if he told them to say away, this wouldn't have happened. He dragged them into this, the wolves were only after him, no one else. How could he have let her be killed by these wolves. He shook his head: he wasn't going to let it happen again. He had to keep the rest of the pack away from him.

First Isaac had been hurt just to get him out there, and now Lydia had been killed thanks to him. He just continued to drive, and knowing where he was even going.

He drove on and found himself about to leave this place, but that was a second before something crashed into his car and caused it to flip. He felt pain, so much pain and then everything around him just went straight to darkness. But the last thing he saw was feet walking his way. No they weren't feet, they were paws, and they belonged to a wolf that was making his way towards him. Growling and snarling.

**_'_****_This is it. I'm going to die.' _**Was Stiles last though before falling unconscious in his now wrecked jeep.

an/ This sounds like a four way between Isaac, Scott, Derek and Stiles, it's not their just my three favorite characters. By the way some of the information will be wrong and different to the show but its like it for the point of the story. He he, hope you guys enjoy

By the way I am so sorry I killed Lydia, I needed to for the point of the story. SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO LOVES HER.


End file.
